


Rituales

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche como cualquier otra en la vida de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituales

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado vagamente por [este fanart](http://sevenpoints.tumblr.com/post/28315267574) aunque no me di cuenta de que era una cama de hospital y bueno, me ha salido algo totalmente distinto.

Stiles se frota los ojos y tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de qué es lo que le ha despertado. El toc-toc se escucha esta vez claro en su ventana y cuando mira está Derek en ella. 

Se levanta y la abre, apartándose y dejándole pasar. 

— No te esperaba hoy, por eso la tenía cerrada del todo. 

— Yo tampoco pensaba venir pero — hace un sonido inconfundible de dolor y Stiles le mira buscando el origen.

Derek se levanta la camiseta, y tiene una quemadura con mala pinta pero superficial y ya es demasiado tiempo formando parte de una manada de hombres lobo como para dramatizar sobre una herida sin antes hacer ciertas preguntas rutinarias.

— ¿Acónito? ¿Veneno?

Derek niega con la cabeza.

— Eran principiantes. 

— Pues para ser principiantes buena te la han hecho. 

Él gruñe. 

— Vale, ven, cuéntamelo mientras te limpio la herida. Como vuelva a haber sangre en las sábanas mi padre va a empezar a pensar cosas más raras que la propia realidad, y mira que es difícil.

Porque las heridas se curan, pero la sangre no se va, y eso también lo ha aprendido Stiles.

— ¿No está?

— Nop. Turno de noche, ya sabes.

La luz fluorescente del baño tiembla un poco pero termina de encenderse. Derek se sienta en el borde de la bañera y deja que le limpie los bordes de la quemadura y le de pomada y le vende, aunque Stiles sabe que no lo necesita, es su pequeño ritual personal y lo hacen igualmente. 

Stiles le trata como una persona porque le gusta pensar que aún conserva algo de normalidad en su vida, como si en vez de quemarse con una antorcha mientras peleaba con unos cazadores se hubiera quemado con aceite al cocinar. 

— Los muy estúpidos tenían unas antorchas y me ha pillado de sorpresa y me ha tirado en ella. Y... y ha prendido las hojas secas y — se relame los labios, nervioso —. Y lo hemos apagado.

Stiles se queda quieto un segundo y levanta la mirada y no le hace falta mucho más, ese miedo aletargado tras las pupilas de Derek, y siente ganas de llorar. Porque Derek se ha interpuesto entre él y una bala, ha recibido flechazos, se ha caído de alturas imposibles, pero es el fuego lo que le puede hacer retroceder, las llamas que lo consumen todo, casas, familias, hombres lobo.

Le coge la nuca y le besa suave, una, dos veces y le besa la punta de la nariz y le besa los párpados cerrados. 

No los abre hasta que él termina y le lleva hasta su cuarto, y le da ropa del que ya es su cajón en el cuarto de Stiles. Ya no le hacen falta sus camisetas que no le caben para cambiarse cuando viene lleno de sangre. Ya no le hace falta ser Miguel porque nadie se sorprende de verle ahí.

Stiles le lleva hasta la cama y se tumban ambos boca arriba, y Stiles le da la mano porque sabe que lo necesita. 

Derek se revuelve incómodo.

— Seguro que apesto a humo. 

Stiles niega con un gesto.

— No, qué va. Hueles a bosque y a tierra y a Derek. Ven aquí.

Se gira un poco y Stiles le suelta la mano para colocar el brazo atrayéndole a él, y Derek apoya la cabeza en su pecho e inspira.

— Tú hueles bien. A gel un poco. Pero bien. A Stiles.

— Recordaré no ducharme la próxima vez que no sepa que vas a venir. 

A Derek se le escapa un pequeño bufido de risa. 

Stiles lo considera una victoria.


End file.
